A Mianite Fan Fiction : Emily Waters
by ButterBeerFireWhisky
Summary: Imagine if one day you headed to go play Minecraft on your computer, only to be sucked into the computer monitor and into the realm of mianite. At first you think it's a dream, maybe you were hallucinating but no this is real. The three gods have decided to create a new world to start from scratch so to say and are using the gaming industry (full summary continues inside...)
1. Chapter 1

(Authors Note:

I kicked my bag to the corner of my bedroom then sat down at my computer chair before starting up my computer then one of my most favorite games; mine-craft. I grabbed my headset off my desk and sat them on my ears allowing the oh so recognizable music to flow down to my ear drum. I clicked on the 'multiplayer' button and scanned the list on servers which were currently running. My cursor moved over to one named ' The Realm of Mianite,' _strang_e i thought to myself then pondered in though._ Hmm... What the heck? What harm could trying a new server be._ Boy was I about to find out... As soon as i clicked the highlighted button with my curser my screen went blank. I moaned allowed, please don't tell me the electricity had ran out! An extraordinary thing happened next, my hair began to float in the direction of the monitor as though as invisible force was pulling it in that direction. Just before i screamed in panick the foreced suddenly grew stronger and i was pulled into the computer monitor.

I'm suspended in eternal darkness were my thoughts when I opened my eyes to a blanket of black which surrounded me. It was extremely peculiar, my body was neither standing on solid ground or suspended from anything above me. It was as though gravity did not exist wherever I was. "Hello?" My voice echoed off unseen walls and surfaces and I tried to move forward but my body would not function, it just floated. "Is anyone there?" It echoed again in the darkness and no reply came. "Please…" My voice was now a whisper, where the heck was I? Was I dead? Where was my dog? Then the strangest thing happened… Have you ever closed your eyes then firmly pressed your hands into your eyelid then a white light would suddenly appear even though there was no light source for it to emerge from? That's what happened to me now as I looked into the darkness. It was confusing at first to see the spots of color as they appeared then slowly faded into a bright white light which made my head ache. I have no idea how to describe what happened next except that the light became cooler and reveled three figures standing in a line. I felt as though my eyes were deceiving me as I began to make out their features. My gaze flickered to the figure furthest to the left, he was a middle aged man and would have looked perfectly normal had it not been for the two horns that protruded from his head and his skin was tinted red. The longer I looked at him the angrier and hateful I felt inside, this forced me to turn to the middle figure who too was a middle aged man. However he sported a long white beard and white cotton wool hair, and his clothes matched those of which a Greek god would wear. This man gave of the aurora of not peace and happiness but kindness and power at the same time. I was unsure how to feel about him, he seemed good but maybe if you got on the wrong side of him he would be your worst nightmare? Long flowing purple hair caught my attention to the third figure who was by far the strangest of the three, not because of the fact she was a woman but that her eyes were completely different to one another. Her left eye was a beautiful jade green and the other a deep purple color which matched her hair. The long robes she wore waved gently like her hair despite there being no wind or breeze. She bowed her head slightly to me and smiled. Immediately my fears calmed and I felt almost at peace and mutuality.

"Please can you help me?" I plead trying once again to move forward but my body would not allow it.

"Do not worry child, for you are in no danger." The woman's smiled remained as she spoke. The man with the white beard seemed to stand taller.

"Emily Winters daughter of Corin Winters, I am Lord Mianite of the realm of Mianite," Mianite of Mianite, what the heck? I was sure I saw the other man grin at the bearded man, "This is my brother Dianite of the Nether and my sister Ianite of the End. We are here to inform you that you have been chosen to join and live in the world of Mianite." He paused as though allowing me to process it, "A better explanation will come in time but for now we must be going." The bright light behind them slowly started to fade then.

"Wait!" I yelled frantically trying to reach them, "What on Earth are you on about?" What kind of Gods talk to someone like that then leave them?! With as much force as I could I tried to reach to them, but they were fading away fast. This Mianite fellow clearly was not one to understand feeling well, and he was quite rude in fact. After a couple more seconds of me struggling to pursue them the light had faded back into darkness. I stopped struggling and instead felt tears well up in my eyes, what exactly was going on here? This HAD to be a dream, no way was this real? But that sudden gust of wind that suddenly blew into me felt completely real, then as though someone flicked a switch gravity was back on. And I fell, fell into and through the darkness. The wind whistled in my ears from the speed I was falling and my brown hair billowed into my face. Now I was definatly going to die. I could not scream as when I tried the air cased too much pressure on my lungs so instead I could feel my brain screaming. A burst of light lit up in front of me then, blinding my eyes momentarily and I found that I could now scream. My eyes closed from the blinding light and when I reopened them I found I was falling through a pillow of clouds. My clothes quickly became soaked from the water vapor as I fell through cloud after cloud after cloud. Fields came into vision then masses of them and I could make out mountains and hills and great forests which covered the country. As I marveled over the beauty of the landscape I continued to scream never forgetting the fact I was falling from the sky and would most likely become impaled on a tree at the speed I was going. Closer and closer I fell to the ground but funnily enough my speed began to slow and as I reached the layer of sweet grass my bare touched gently on the ground. As soon as I regain my balance I collapsed to the ground, hugging the strands of green which coated the entire area. "Oh thank god," don't you ever leave me again you beautiful dirt covered surface. I closed my eyes momentarily then enjoying the peace and ignoring the fact whatever just happened to me had happened. I ignored the approaching footsteps behind me and when one of owners of the footsteps asked, "Is it dead? " Only when I felt my self being prodded with a stick did I open my eyes. Somehow I must have scared whoever was prodding me as I heard the most girlish yelp ever. With the help of a second person I was helped into a stand before I asked, "What the actual fuck?" The two characters in front of me laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

Three Months Later

Silence was all that could be heard as I stood there, hand on the hilt of my sword. Darkness surrounded the trees and engulfed the areas the light from the moon could not reach. Above me the stars I had tried to count endlessly were scattered across a blanket of black. I focused,_ block out the memories_. I couldn't and my fist clenched tighter around he metal hilt as the horrors I had previously lived filled my mind. _Focus Em_! "Ready," I spoke firmly to the trees opening my eyes and studying the shadows. Any moment now. Only the noise of a hooting owl echoed from the branches hidden by a mass of leaves. Then the sound of a snap of a branch and the scrape of wood. With one swift movement I swung the bow from upon my shoulder and spun round loading an arrow as I did so. I shot into the trees behind me and it disappeared into the leaves, causing some to scatter to the ground. As soon as mine was out of sight a new arrow flew out from the shadows. Quickly I leapt to the side, only just avoiding being hit in my leg, but clumsily. As I landed my leg gave way causing me to fall to the ground. The attacker charged un sheathing their sword as they did so. I barely had chance to compose myself before he swung the blade towards my head.

A loud clash and my blade hit his, and he let out a slight grunt from the sudden impact of force. As he pushed my sword down I struggled to push his towards him, making my way to stand up as I did so. Then as quickly as he appeared he jumped to the side, a good manoeuvre as I stumbled forward. With that he kicked the back of my knee causing me to fall on the soft grass below. I brought my hands near my chest ready to push myself up but instead I felt a foot push down on my back. "A pathetic excuse of a Dianite don't you think? I'm a miles better warrior, right?" I didn't have to be able to see if to know he was flexing his 'muscles.'

"You know I'm no good with a sword," I replied, trying to push myself up but his foot remained. "Gerrof me, Idiot."

"Not until you admit I'm a better swordsman," the pressure on my back increased.

"I just practically did!" I retorted resting my cheek against the cool grass, "now let me up!"

"Say it."

"Fine!"

"Well?"

"You're a better swordman..."

"I can't hear you," added pressure indicated he had leaned closer to hear me better.

"You're a better swordsman!" I yelled and he removed his foot before helping me up. I removed the helmet atop my head and kicked him in the shin.

"Hey!" He yelled gripping his armoured leg.

"Really Tom?" I laughed, then darkening my tone I seized the top of his chest plate and pulled him closer, " tell anyone I said you were better than me and I'll feed you to the pigmen."

"Yeah yeah whatever," he waved me away and removed my hand off of him. "I will admit your getting better, especially with the bow." Just as he said that I looped the bow back over my shoulder with the sheath.

"Did I nearly get you that time?" My green eyes widened hopefully, I mean I didn't spend all that time training just to fail at shooting.

"I think if I had sat on that branch one second longer it would have hit me in the shoulder."

"Damn..." I laughed again, doing a little victory twirl, " I am getting good."

"Don't get too hyped wait till you see what I can do," he shooed me away with his hands, " hurry up, it's my turn. Your not the only one who needs to practice."

"Yes me Lord," I bowed and after punching him in the upper arm I ran into the shadows of the trees surrounding us. Life was like this a lot now, training to fight knowing that any moment an enemy would attack you. You see, shortly after I arrived the two Gods Mianite and Dianite had had a quarrel, which led to a fight which then led to this war. Ianite had disappeared which meant the brothers could basically do whatever they wanted so their followers were battled against each other. If you are wondering, I am of Dianite, since To, and Nade helped me upon my arrival I have felt in debt to his Lord and those two. So I guess I swore my life to Dianite. And now all we do is train or fight. After a couple of seconds I had settled in an old oak tree, it's thick leaves and branches allowed great cover. I could just make out Tom unsheathing his sword ready, examining the area around him. I set myself in a kneeling position so I could be ready to move at any moment, but that's when I heard the zombie. Not much of a problem but tom and I had cleared out the area just I case of an attack. Silent as a mouse I leant over the branch and looked to the forest floor and soon enough I spotted it, making a bee-line for a tree. Strange. Suddenly it grunted and flew back a few feet to reveal a floating sword. That could only mean one thing. Just as I jumped up ready to leap off the tree, to run into the opening to warn tom. The arrow flew towards me and before I had almost made it out of its path, it skimmed across my face. I yelped aloud as it sliced slightly across my cheek before hitting the tree trunk behind me. As I felt the blood treacle down my cheek I lost my footing and fell to the forest ground below...


	3. Chapter 3

"Tom!" My yell was cut short as the arrow skimmed my cheek before hitting the tree trunk behind me. Immediately I felt the blood pour down my cheek as I uncooked my bow from around my shoulder. As I crouched on the branch I loaded an arrow and scanned the surrounding area. What the Nether was going on? Why hadn't Tom answer my call? A loud snap of a branch and another arrow was shot my way. In return I shot one back before leaping to another branch on the next tree clumsily. Quickly I pressed ny back against the trunk and loaded a second arrow to my bow and focused on locating my attacker.

They obviously had a bow but who knows what they had? What were they after? After all we were in Dianite territory, if they were Mianites... A rustle in the leaves above me. Lifting my aim above to the sky I scanned the breaches above. "Look," I spoke aloud , " I don't want to have to hurt you so just leave, o-okay?" Of course I sounded nervous I had always hated fighting and the thought of killing over someone else's quarrel sickened me. I enjoyed archery and dueling in a friendly battle but killing was just down right wrong.

The only reason I had started to fight was to repay Thomas and Nadeshot, they had been the ones who found me that first day, and gave me a home. I finally decided it was finally time I paid then back, so I became a Dianite. A slight echo of laughter and a figure dropped in a crouch in front of me.

The figure wore a long black coat similar to my own , but with a hood and a deep purple scarf to hide their nose and mouth. I couldnt help but star at their grey eyes they were... Mesmerising. "You don't wish to fight?" His voice sent a shiver up my spine. It was an accent I didn't recognise, perhaps he had arrived the sane way I had?

"U-um... It d-depends on whether you conti he your attack," I stuttered , lowering my wooden bow to my side and forcing my eyes fro staring into his. He then chuckled, relaxing his own bow before resting a hand in the back of his neck.

"Never heard of a Dianite not wanting to win a battle before, but I guess it makes my life a lot easier. Looping his bow over his back and fastening it in place, he extended a gloved hand in my direction.

"Urm... No?" I raised my eyebrows at his hand before nudging it away with my own hand. Frowning, he sighed before placing his hand back by his side.

"Listen Thunbelina-" what did he just call me? I mean I knew I was small and he towered me greatly but there was just no need.

"What did you just say?" I stepped towards him this time , jabbing him in the chestplate with a finger.

"Geez, are your ears as small as you?" He placed his palm against the top of my head then marked his height against mine.

"Okay, now that's just rude!" I snapped, jabbing him again in the chest, " who do you think you are? How dare you saw that about me! It's not my-" In the distance I could make out the clashing sounds of sword on sword. My head sung round in the direction of Tom abd I could here it much clearer. "Tom," I mumbled and moved along the branch ready to jump down and run as help him. Just as I was about to jump I heard the sound of glass smashing. "No".

"I'm sorry I had to be sure," the potion took effect almost instantly as my legs became numb. Then they gave way, and I fell. At least I would of if he hadn't have grabbed me by my shoulders. Then as I found I couldn't speak no longer due to the potion he lifted me over his shoulder. My whole body was paralysed except my eye lifts which seemed to blink non stop.

Not caring for the branches that hit me in the way down, he climbed down the tree. No matter how much I tried to punch, kick ,scream or even hum I found I couldn't. My guess, a strong weakness potion designed to paralyse me. Upon reaching the ground he let out a loud whistle which sounded like a basic bird call. "I am really sorry about taking you like this, I'm not that keen on fighting myself unless the person I'm hurting has wronged in a way." Not like me at all then. In my mind I screamed.

* * *

><p>Well there you go chapter three, hopefully this is when my story gets a bit more interesting XD remember guys revised so I kniw what is good bad and sorry for anything wrong with it as I did it on my phone :3 thanks for the reviews and keep on rolling , rolling rolling rolling rolling down the river . Sorry I'm weird XD


End file.
